


Curious Beginings

by PH03N1X_360



Series: Tales from the University of Emon [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PH03N1X_360/pseuds/PH03N1X_360
Summary: Percy & Vex’s coffee date is postponed by Zahra in need of bail money to bail Kash out of jail for starting a bar fight. Vex goes to help, so Percy and Keyleth hang out and drink tea.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III & Keyleth
Series: Tales from the University of Emon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155557
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Curious Beginings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Y’all! #18 is out. This one’s a lot of plot for further fanfics in this series, but I hope you enjoy anyway!
> 
> Also have a map reference just in case: https://criticalrole.fandom.com/wiki/Tal%27Dorei_(continent)
> 
> Edit: I changed Dotty in light of recent story work. Dotty is now what he was in the stream. <3

Keyleth liked college. Good food, new friends, new things to do. She missed Zephrah, of course she did, but she loved Emon. Keyleth had managed to win the lottery as far as roommates go. Vex’ahlia and Pike were great company. They’d even help remember the plant watering schedule. She met their friends as well: Vex’s twin, Vax, Pike’s best friend and sort of adopted brother, Grog, and Grog’s roommate, Scanlan. They used to have Vax’s old roommate, Tiberius, but he graduated early.Even the chemical engineering major living in the dorm next to Grog, Tary and his construct, whom he called Dotty. That’s just in the Greyskull building. There was Allura and Kima, staying in the Tower complex; and Zahra and Kashaw, in Guild Hall. 

Keyleth especially loved her room. It was originally a staff dorm. When it was no longer in use, it was too small to split into two separate rooms. WIth it, it housed a full bath and shower, a bay window, and a nice TV. Her bed sat right below one of the two large windows on either side of it facing the docks. The morning ambiance of the port annoyed some, but Keyleth had always found it calming. A light breeze fluttered the tule canopy over her bed, ruffling the autumn leaf garland with a light shifting noise that mixed with the light music she studied to. A steaming cup of tea sat on the desk beside the electric teapot. This morning, she was alone in their room. Keyleth wasn’t going to stay long, she and Vax was going to run a few errands. Pike had an early shift at the Slayer’s Cake and Vex got a call from Zahra in need of help bailing Kash out of jail after a bar fight. That reminded her... Vex had asked her to give a message to someone if they came by, as her phone was dead. 

A resounding knock rang through the apartment. 

“One moment,” Keyleth called, pausing the music and hurrying to the door. She opened it, revealing a well dressed man with white hair and a dark blue coat. “Hey! Percy, right?” 

“Yeah, is Vex here? We were going to meet for coffee...” His voice trailed off.

“Vex told me to tell you she’ll be here at 9, she was helping Zahra bail her friend Kash out of jail real fast, and she’s really really sorry.” Keyleth recited what Vex had told her.

“Can I camp here until then? It’s like ten minutes.” Percy inquired, looking at a very nice watch that looked like it cost a lot.

“Sure thing! Come in. I’m Keyleth, by the way,” Keyleth stuck out a hand.

“Hello, Keyleth. Percival de Rolo,” He shook it. Keyleth opened the door a bit more, letting him slip inside. 

“Lovely room,” Percy looked around at the decor. 

“Thank you! Can I get you something? Tea?” Keyleth gestured to the pot.

“Tea would be lovely, thank you,” Percy smiled appreciatively. Keyleth dug out another mug, poured him a mug, and dropped in a tea bag.

“Sorry, we only have this kind left, I’m gonna go get groceries when Vax gets here,” She said sheepishly as the man took a sip.

“This is fantastic! Where on earth did you get this?” Percy praised, lowering himself into a chair by the window.

“Brought it from home. It was a gift from a friend of mine back in Zephrah.” Keyleth explained. 

“Zephrah... that’s near the Summit Peaks, right?” He recalled, and she nodded. Keyleth could see the gears turning behind his eyes. “That’s on the other side of the continent. How’d you end up in Emon?”

“My parents hold, or held, in my mother’s case, positions of power there. They wanted me to have the best education I could possibly have, so they sent me here. Then mom disappeared. Dad wanted me to stay and take over, but he sent me here to honor her wish. Sorry, I’m over sharing, I’ll stop,” Keyleth conceded, setting her own mug down and flopping onto the bed with a small _oof_. 

“No, it’s alright,” Percy said quietly. “I’m from Whitestone. I was one of seven children born to Lord and Lady de Rolo. They have a spectacular college, and I thought that’s where I was going to end up.”

“So what happened?” 

“Tragedy. I... won’t go into detail, but where there was nine of us, there’s just one now. Me. I was two months away from eighteen. I grabbed a few things, stole what money I could, and I ran. Ended up in Westrrun. I paid for a semester to get my feet under me again. Westrrun didn’t suite me, so I saved everything I could and ended up coming here.” He finished, taking a long drought from the steaming mug. “Sorry, that went darker than I intended.”

“It’s alright. Here’s to being a bit of a mess!” Keyleth snatched up her mug and raised it. Percy lifted his own with a smirk. 

“Cheers.” They clinked glasses as a knock came from the door. Keyleth scrambled to the door. Two identical faces stared back. 

“Hey, Kiki,” Vax lilted. 

“How you doing, Keyleth?” Vex grinned. “Percy here?”

“Yes he is,” Percy stood from his chair. 

“I hope you weren’t here long,” Keyleth’s roommate turned to her for confirmation.

“Just a few minutes. See you around, Keyleth. Thank you for the tea,” Percy gave a slight wave, then slipped into the hallway. As he and Vex disappeared down the hall, Vax turned to her.

“So. Percival, what do you think of him?” He asked.

“I like him,” Keyleth shrugged.

“I don’t know yet. Guess we’ll see.” Vax shrugged. “Let’s go shopping!”


End file.
